Always Sisters
by Taiyo-chan
Summary: A drabble series about Katara and Toph's relationship. Some will be AU, songfics, or broken down into parts.
1. Their Moment Part One

Type: Regular Avataverse

Summary: Katara and Toph talk and Toph is in for a small but meaningful surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve-year-old Toph Bei Fong was sitting on a boulder completely isolated from the others. She had told the others she was going off somewhere to earthbend without any disturbances. Insulting as that sounded, that was simply her way of saying she felt like being alone. Nothing more and nothing less. An hour had passed by and they were probably going to be worried. Toph was about to rise and return until she felt Katara's familiar vibrations come into radar. She relaxed back onto her boulder.

"How did you find me?" Toph asked.

Katara shrugged. "I just did. Mind if I sit with you?"

Toph thought about it briefly. She did manage to have an hour to herself. She certainly couldn't say she didn't have time for herself. She stomped her foot and another boulder rose from the ground next to Toph's boulder. "Make yourself comfy."

Katara smiled, amused, and gladly obliged. Toph had noticed from get go that Katara was making something with her hands. All she knew was that it was a bunch of twines. Toph waved it off.

"So," Katara started off slowly, "how do you feel?"

"Right now?" Toph asked for clarification. "I'm okay, I guess. Yourself?"

Katara smiled sadly. "It's hard to say."

"What? Because we'll be facing the Fire Nation soon?" Toph questioned.

Katara nodded. "Yeah."

Toph let out a small chuckle. "Then I know how you feel."

Katara laughed. "Well, that assures me. Really."

Toph smiled. Awkward silence entered the atmosphere between the two young girls. Toph stared blankly ahead of her as the wind picked up slightly. Katara resumed working on whatever she was trying to make. Toph could've sworn Katara was plucking flowers off from the ground and intertwining them into the twines. Toph smirked to herself.

"Finished!" Katara said to herself.

Toph raised an eyebrow when Katara placed what was now a flower headdress on her head and began to fastening the twines. She didn't see that coming.

"You mean you made that for me?" Toph questioned in disbelief. Katara knew Toph wasn't into flowery stuff. Why did she do it?

Katara calmly worked her fingers to tighten the headdress. "Yep."

"Not that I don't appreciate it but why?"

Katara stopped, face softening slowly. "I just wanted to share a quick moment with everyone."

Toph faced her, eyebrows still raised. Katara smiled. "Because of the upcoming battle, I don't know when we'll have another chance like this so I want to make the most of it with you guys."

Before Toph could even think of a reply, Katara wrapped her arms around Toph's neck sisterly. Toph slowly grasped Katara's arms with her hands. A smile broke out across her face.

"Eh, I love you too, Sweetness," Toph said. It sounded sarcastic but it was sincere and Katara knew this.

Toph let go of Katara's arms when Katara loosened her grip around Toph's neck. Katara stood up and patted Toph's head. "I'll leave you back to your alone time."

Toph playfully waved Katara's hand off her head. "I'll only be here for another hour."

"Okay, we'll see you then." She managed to ruffle Toph's head again and ran for it before Toph could swap her off again laughing.

Toph rolled her eyes, not hiding her amusement well though. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

As soon as Katara was gone out of her radar, Toph fell back into her thought trance. Without thinking, she began to play with the flowers gracefully weaved into the headdress. She wasn't exactly the crafty type but she planned to thank Katara properly when she gets back. But it would be without words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I finally got a solid scene written so I thought I'd post that one up. I have another one but...I'll do that tomorrow. I still have In Another World Chapter Seven to work on. Dream sequences...interesting things to write I tell ya.


	2. Their Moment Part Two

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this on the first part but, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it. Just harmless fanfiction going on, okay?

Summary: Now it's Katara's turn to be in for a surprise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing that Aang left, with same reasons as Toph had left hours ago, and Sokka to go hunting, Katara rested against Appa's legs with Momo purring in her lap. She stared at nothing in particular; waiting impassively for everyone to come back. Toph said she was only going to be gone for another hour and, despite Katara worrying, Katara knew the blind Earthbender could take care of herself. Perhaps if she got up and started the campfire time will properly pass for her.

Momo hopped off when she gently shook her legs to shake the numbness out from sitting for a while. She stood up and ventured into her brother's sac for his spark starters. She smiled to herself when she found them. She grabbed them and set off to work on the campfire. She heard footsteps and looked up with alert. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Toph. It was curious that the blind twelve-year-old was carrying her Fire Nation sashes full of something over her shoulder.

Katara smiled. "What did you find?" As soon as Toph came closer, Katara's eyes grew big at the sight of Toph's hands. They appeared to have cuts on them. "What happened?!"

"Relax," Toph replied bluntly. "Just a few slips with a knife I found."

Katara didn't even have to try to count how many cuts she had; she raised her eyebrows. "A Few?" To change the subject, Katara smiled and commented, "I see you still have the flower headdress on. I thought you'd throw it away once I left."

Toph smirked. "Well, one, you made it and, two, when did I become the type to do something behind someone's back?"

Katara had to think about that one. Sensing that she couldn't come up with a reply, Toph concluded with, "Exactly."

Katara shrugged. "Thanks anyway."

Without saying anything, Toph handed Katara the sashes filled with something. Katara retrieved it in the same manner and looked inside. She cocked her head over. There were cube pieces of some kind of raw plant. Lop-sided cubes to be exact. Katara looked up.

"Sugar canes," Toph informed her. "I went walking further out and came across some sugar cane fields."

She plopped next to Katara. "I heard you can suck the juice out and spit out the other stuff."

Katara grinned. "You heard right." She placed a hand on Toph's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks, Toph!"

Toph pulled at her flowery headdress as a reminder. "Just returning the favor."

Smiling, Katara shook her head. She gently placed the sashes to the side. "Come on. Let's do something for your hands...and then I'm going to enjoy some of these canes."

Toph shrugged nonchalantly and held her hands out. "Do your stuff."

Katara obliged and waterbended some water out of her skin sac. She was able to heal Toph's cuts to the point they were barely visible. Putting away the skin sac, Katara placed Toph's sashes on her lap and pulled out a couple of pieces. "You want some?"

Toph shrugged. "Sure."

Katara handed her a couple and together they sucked for sugar canes juices and spat out the extra stuff. After a few minutes Katara spoke with, "I'm surprised you like sweet stuff."

"They're okay," Toph replied. She grinned. "I just agreed so I'd have a good reason to spit for once."

Katara rolled her eyes, amused. "I should have known."

"Yeah," Toph agreed with an amused look of her own, "you should have."

With that being said they continued this activity until the boys came back and, just the pleasure of torturing, refused to share some with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Yeah, I tried to think of what Toph could give her and I thought sugar canes. Tried to think of something else and I couldn't so sugar cane it was. Anyways, I hope you like and I hope I didn't overdo the writing. XD


	3. GET IT RIGHT, SUGAR QUEEN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

Type: Regular Avatar verse

Summary: Toph comes up with a motive for Katara to act like someone of high society before crashing the Earth King's party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh!" Toph groaned in frustration. "No, no, no! For the last time you hold the fan like this!"

She demonstrated it for the fifth time. Katara tentatively followed Toph's pose. "Like this?"

Judging from vibrations, Katara was still too stiff in the wrist of holding the fan gracefully. Toph slapped herself against the forehead. Katara chuckled nervously.

_How the heck am I going to get her to pull the fan off?_ Toph thought to herself.

She didn't know why but Aang came to mind. She grinned to herself. It was no secret that something was between those two. She could use that. "Think of..." she paused to exaggerate drama for her seemingly stoic pleasure, "Twinkle Toes."

She grinned to herself the second Katara's heart rate went up.

"H-how did you know?!" Katara demanded, blushing pink.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Katara, please. I call 'em as I see 'em."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I wrote this during Creative Writing class. Thank God my teacher promises our writer's notebook is confidential to us and only us. XD

Anyways. Next time I update will be...whatever. Plus I wanna get Chapter Seven of In Another World in by the end of September or first week of October. Peace.


	4. Mini Drabbles

**Always Sisters Chapter 4 by Taiyo-chan**

**A.N.** I really need to be working on Chapter Seven of In Another World; I finally have the blocks out! And there's that Tetoph comic I promised a friend at deviantART. Gotta work on that tonight. Anyways, there's some Tokka, Toko, Kataang, Zutara and Taang in some of the sentences. Enjoy.

Type: Some AU (not a lot), rest are regular Avatar verse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sisters Anyway**

"I wouldn't mind if we were sisters," Katara told Toph.

Toph grinned. "Eh...we'll be sisters anyway." Her head was turned in Sokka's direction.

**Holy Crap**

"You like Zuko?!" Katara screeched in shock.

"What's it to you?" Toph replied bluntly.

**How Many?**

"How many kids you want in the future?" Katara asked.

Toph spat out her juice in shock, "What gives?!"

**One Word (Part One)**

"I'd describe you as...headstrong," Katara commented lightly.

**One Word (Part Two)**

"And I'd describe you as sweet," Toph replied impassively.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?"

**Energy**

"Why the heck did I let you convince me to oversleep?!" Katara flipped at Toph, rushing to take the clothes to the river.

"At least you have more energy," Toph said lazily.

**Uhhhh...**

"We're not afraid! We're prepared to die!" Toph declared while Katara looked at Toph wide-eyed.

**Raging Hormones**

"Aww, he's adorable," Katara cooed at her toddler nephew, "you really were mad at Sokka during your pregnancy, Toph."

**Hair Wash**

"You're drowning me!" Toph hyperventilated.

"Sorry!" Katara said sheepishly.

**Less Time**

"You are spending way too much time with Sugar Queen, Amai," Toph commented as her airbending toddler braided her hair.

**Stars**

Katara smiled and told the blind girl, "Stars are like Braille only scattered."

**Dance, Dance, Dance**

"This is really weird," Toph said flatly, her hands on Katara's shoulders and Katara's hands on Toph's waist.

"Well Sokka and Aang are taken," Katara muttered, not because of Toph but because of Aang.

**Sealed**

"You didn't see anything," Toph said dangerously low.

Katara pretended to zip her lips with a knowing grin. "My lips are sealed.

**Slumber**

Aang and Sokka decided it was best to leave the girls where they were; sleeping on top of each other's head.

**Penguin Sledding**

"Don't let go!" Katara shouted to Toph, laughing.

"That's the last thing on my mind!" Toph screeched, clinging on tight to the Waterbender.

**Ruffle**

"What was that for?" Katara asked, proceeding to fix her hair.

Toph grinned. "I just felt like messing up your hair."

**Nostalgia**

Katara knew Toph felt the same way she did when she hugged her; they missed the old days where there was little fighting between them.

**Nonchalant**

"You seem to be the only one who doesn't care if I see Zuko," Katara said with a smile.

"I'm your friend, not elder."

**Not Alone**

Toph was sitting by herself until she felt Katara's back rest against hers.

**I'm Not...**

"I'm not the one who is always picking my nose like there's gold in there!" Katara argued.

"And I'm not the one PMSing like a half-crazed mom!" Toph retorted.

**Ahhhhh...**

Katara could've sworn she saw Toph smile when Sokka casually brushed past her.

**Insane**

"I refuse to plummet to my death by sky diving," Toph inclined.

Katara grimaced after thinking of the rope snapping. "Sorry, Aang, but I'm with Toph on this one."

**Italian Ice**

"Blueberry for me," Katara said.

"And lime for me," Toph finished.

**Hand cuffs-Quality Time**

Katara realized that she could've freed them from the hand cuffs all this time...why did the blind girl wait so long to free them?

**Cute**

"That guy was cute," Katara teased as she ribbed Toph.

Unfazed, Toph said flatly, "If you say so."

**Not Good-bye**

"You'll see me again," Toph told Katara with confidence once they hit the Gaoling gate. "I swear it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Stars, Insane, Italian Ice, and Hand cuffs are the AU ones. For those who read _In Another World_ Less Time is kinda a spoiler even though it's in the regular Avatar verse instead of the _In Another World_ AU. I'll explain that later.


	5. Karma

Always Sisters Chapter 5 by Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar.

Type: regular Avatar verse.

Summary: During _Sokka's Master_, Toph wonders if listening to Katara's "jokes" is punishment from some deity called Karma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you miss him so much why don't you _marry him_?" Katara joked at Toph's comment.

Personally that didn't seem like a bad idea to the blind Earthbender but the way Katara tried to joke about it just killed it all. Toph turned her back on her without saying a word. All day Katara had tried telling jokes. Like Twinkle Toes said, the genes didn't run in the family. She never thought she'd agree with Twinkle Toes on something. She wondered if it was Karma for the stunt she pulled on Katara before showing off their makeover to the boys at Ba Sing Se.

"Sokka, hurry up and get back here before I meet my untimely death," Toph muttered before drifted to a bored-related sleep

"Hey! I am not _that_ bad!" Katara protested.

The only Waterbender only received light snoring as a response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Short, I know but hey, I wanted to write something for Sokka's Master. Plus I finally can work on the Tokka one-shot for Nerf-or-Nothing especially with the hints in that episode. Gotta say, the way Toph turned her back on Katara cracked me up.


	6. Lightning

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

Summary: Traveling companions who are barely even friends bond during a lightning storm.

Type: AU. Toph is actually blind; no bending.

Author's Note: This is actually really old but I never got the courage to post it up until now 'cause I had two close people in my life read it and they thought it was femslash. XD I have nothing against femslash but that wasn't what I intended when I wrote it so this is a "watered down" version of the original one. Plus I imagined this scene being in a test fic I started but...it just didn't get through so here it is.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Eighteen-year-old Katara crawled under the covers of her own bed in a motel. Lightning flashed through the sky. She looked over to see if Toph fell asleep. Another flash of lightning bolted and Katara knew then the blind teenager was awake. Her shoulders were tense.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine," Toph replied sternly.

A slight jump from another sound of lightning told Katara otherwise. She shook her head and crawled out of her bed. "You want some company?"

Without facing her, Toph answered, "I'm sixteen, Katara, not eight."

"You don't say." She came over to Toph's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're tense for someone to be all right. Are you sure you don't want company? I don't mind."

Toph was silent.

"Or how about this, I'll go back to my bunk as soon as you fall asleep."

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Toph muttered.

Katara folded her arms and shrugged, "Sorry I care."

She heard Toph sigh as a fourth round of lightning erupted in the sky. "Fine."

Katara wordlessly obliged and wrapped a motherly arm around Toph. She rested her head against hers. She felt Toph relax a little. Toph shook her head.

"You really are motherly."

Katara let out a small laugh. "I've been told that before. Is that a bad thing?"

"Not all the time."

"Is it a bad thing now?"

She felt Toph shake her head slowly under hers. Another flash of lightning bolted in the sky. Katara hugged Toph tighter to make sure she'd stay relaxed. Toph closed her eyes. "Thanks."

Katara smiled and closed hers as well. "You're welcome."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara opened her eyes. She narrowed them to see what time it was. Two in the morning. They had only been asleep for two hours. She frowned at finding herself in Toph's bed until she remembered what happened. She relaxed until she remembered she had that promise to keep. She exhaled deeply. It was one of those sleeps you just did not want to get up from but Katara was a woman of her word and she was going to keep it.

She began to lift her arm off from around Toph. A small hand, which apparently had a light grip at first, tightened around Katara's wrist. Katara stopped. She leaned over to study Toph's face. She was still snoring lightly. Katara smiled in relief for both of their sakes. She lied back down and allowed her arm to rest around Toph like a mother with a daughter. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep with that smile still pasted on her face.

It wasn't just because she didn't have to move now but to her she believed somewhere in Toph's subconscious mind, she was getting attached to her like she had already grown attached to her. Like close friends or perhaps...even family.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

El Fin.


	7. Last Minute

Summary: The girls meet up in the middle of rain and take a walk.

Type: AU. Toph can see (for storytelling purpose.

Author's Note: The time frame is...interesting, I'll tell ya that. It's just an idea that came to me and suffering from Sisterly Katoph Withdrawal Syndrome, I grabbed that opportunity to write it ASAP. XP

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Toph hated the rain. Really, she hated rain in general and it had been that way since the day she almost lost her life at a beach. She was walking along the sidewalk heading for home. It would be a fifteen minute walk under the rain.

She passed by the local library. Someone with a bag full of books just closed the door behind them to that place. She watched Toph tread on.

"Toph?"

Toph stopped and turned to acknowledge her. She didn't what to say except her name. "Katara?"

Katara beamed. "Heading for home?"

"No, I'm heading for the Y," Toph replied bluntly. "Yeah, I'm heading home."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Hey, can I join you? I have some books I checked out for your mom."

Toph shrugged. "You didn't have to ask. You're always welcomed at the place."

Katara let out a chuckle as she opened her umbrella and caught up with Toph. She placed it over the two of them. They resumed walking.

"Some kind of Christmas vacation," Katara commented. "I love the rain and everything but not during the holidays."

Toph snorted in agreement. "Yeah, a chance of a White Christmas is down to zero."

"So where did you come from?" Katara asked.

"Shopping," Toph answered. "Or at least I was trying to."

"Oh. Last minute Christmas shopping?"

Toph nodded. "Unfortunately what I'm trying to get you won't be available until after New Year's Day."

Katara waved her off. "I can wait." She paused and looked at Toph with an arched eyebrow. "Wait, you were out in this because of me?"

Toph glanced at Katara and shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"But you hate the rain."

Toph smirked. "Well if it makes you feel better, I thought I was going to make it back before it started to rain."

That made Katara laugh. Toph couldn't help but snicker at that comment herself. "Seriously though, it's no big deal."

Katara patted Toph on the head. "Still, thanks for the thought."

"Eh."

"Sadly yours won't be coming until after New Year's too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

El Fin


	8. Mockery

Summary: Mockery is the sincerest form of flattery, no?

Type: Regular Avatar universe.

WARNING: Somewhat Western Air Temple and Boiling Rock spoiler. Somewhat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It's funny how you say you forgive Zuko-"

"I do."

"I believe you; let me finish. Anyway, it's funny how you forgave this guy and yet you still torment him with taunts."

Katara shrugged as she carelessly picked at her fingernails. "He's fun to pick on."

"I guess it's true that mockery is the sincerest form of flattery," Toph said.

Katara grinned. "Like how you mock Aang and Sokka?"

Toph paused. She opened her mouth to object but closed it back when she realized she had nothing to say to that. Katara's grin grew wider in victory.

Toph narrowed her eyes but her lips threatened to crack a smile. "I hate you."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

El Fin


	9. Footprint in the Sand

Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

Type: AU, Toph can see in this one (I thought it'd be too cruel for her to be sick AND blind....)

Summary. When a friend makes peace with her inevitable death, how can you tell her you'll stay with her until the end? Inspired by the song "Footprints in the Sand", the poem by the same name and the Katara/Toph video for said song. Really Davida's _A Time for Dancing_ is part of the inspiration too.

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Katara drew in the sand with a stick as Toph, hugging her knees to her chest, thoughtfully watched the waves roll in and out in graceful rhythm. It was ironic to Katara, it was Toph's idea to come to the beach, a place the younger teenager hated due to her inability to swim. Katara gazed at her friend. Normally she wore a straw hat to hide her bald head but she left it at home before she had Katara drive them to the beach. She wasn't moving from her positon. It made Katara feel a little edgy. She placed the stick down and sighed, hugging her knees as well. Abruptly, the younger teenager rose to her feet, eyes refusing to look away from the ocean. "Let's walk."

Katara wordlessly obliged, standing up as well. They started walking alongside the waves, edging more and more to the right until the waves started covering her feet and retreating. Katara found the sensation soothing, she kicked at the water when it caressed her ankles. She couldn't help but smile. Said smile threaten to fade when she took a curious side glance at her friend. Much to her relief, Toph was just as relaxed as she was. She even had her arms folded behind her head.

"I had a talk with my parents today like you told me to," Toph spoke. She stared at the cloudless sky as she continued, "You were actually right, it did help to tell them how I felt after all this."

"_Actually right_?" Katara reiterated, eyebrows raised and a playful smirk to sport.

Toph laughed and stuck her tongue out at Katara. "Your methods of life don't always work for me, Diabetes."

Katara kicked some water at Toph's ankles. "Well, geez, you're welcome!"

Toph splashed back, smirking in defiance. But their short moment of playfulness died out the second Toph's smile fell. She stared at the sky again. "Anyway, I told them I wasn't ready to die. And...I told them I was afraid." She let out a noncommital "heh". "Who would've thought I'd tell _that_ to my parents?"

"I'll assume you felt better after you said that?"

"Yes and no," Toph answered. "Yes, because I got it off my chest and no, because Mom started crying. She's the most worrisome person I've known in my life and I hardly ever see her cry. So it startled me and I started crying too." Toph's face showed embarrassed resentment at the last sentence. "Dad only hugged me like he'd used to when I was really little and that was how we stayed until I fell asleep." Her arms loosened and fell to her side. "After I woke up, I felt nothing but relief. It's like I was telling myself that there was nothing to worry about. The feeling hasn't changed so....I think, for the most part, I'm okay with dying."

"Is that a fact?"

"It's a fact."

Katara studied her face and immediatedly took her word for it. She was calm, and normally her eyes could give her away....and there was nothing to hide, nothing to reveal. Katara nodded in understanding. She proceeded to stomp her foot into the sand and left her foot that way as the waves brushed against and past her ankles. Toph folded her arms. "What are you doing?"

Katara stared at her tan foot half buried in the sand. "You have support from your parents; I'm glad you have them but-" She lifted her foot as the waves came back and washed over her footprint. When the waves retreated, the footprint remained albeit the next washing guaranteed disappearance. "I'll always be here for you too until you go. I promise."

Toph stared at the slowly disappearing footprint that bravely held off against the waves. It wasn't perfect but it was doing the best it could against a formidable foe. Toph smirked. "Katara...."

She held out her hand to Katara who, slightly taken aback, accepted it. Toph gave it a squeeze before saying, "I already know that. I believe you."

* * *

A.N. How I miss writing (Sisterly)Katoph. If I get another inspiration, hopefully it'll be more happy. I should be working on _Beneath the Oasis_ and reading my friend's book and that History paper. Gahhhhhh....(on the last two, mind you XD)


End file.
